1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cart with foldable wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cart of this type is known from WO 00/73122. It includes a perpendicularly somewhat diagonally upwardly projecting frame element for pushing the cart. The projecting frame is collapsible into the cargo platform. Further, wheels foldable about horizontal axis are provided on the bottom side of the cargo platform, wherein the front wheels besides this are pivotable about a vertical axis. This known cart is not very easy to operate, since is includes relatively complex mechanisms for locking the push element and wheels into place in the assembled condition as well as the folded together condition. Besides this, it is difficult to keep the cart moving in the desired direction, since the pivotable front wheels do not easily follow any movement and may even prevent sideways movement. Finally, the manufacture thereof is complicated to the extent that different wheels must be manufactured and assembled to the front and the back ends of the cart. This increases the difficulty in the blocking of the front wheels. The pivotable front wheels, so-called swivel or steering wheels, must have an axial bearing, in order to be able to accept the load pressure of the transport cart, while at the same time, be easily rotatable. These steering wheels are broad or thick, particularly in the area of the bearings, and in the folded-in condition, are relatively thick, which increases the overall thickness of the folded-together cart. Besides this, the steering wheeels can get directed to a wrong direction on contact with even small impediments (cables, cross-grates, edges of carpets, etc.), making it necessary, while pushing the cart, to repeatedly force the cart back onto the desired direction. The complicated design of this known cart, in particular due to the many necessary construction components, is characterized by a high intrinsic weight, which is of disadvantage when folding and unfolding the cart, as well as during the transport thereof.